


Foxglove Shuffle

by Zoya1416



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Child Abduction, Derek is Everyone's Father, Fairy, Falcon Case, Gen, Meta, Multiple Half-Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: In Foxglove Summer the fate of four girls controls the main plot. Despite the fact that I've read Foxglove Summer several times, they are difficult for me to keep track of. Possibly they are difficult for you too. In any event, I've sorted out these relationships to understand them better. This has spoilers for all of Foxglove Summer. Please, no comments on Hanging Tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, really, no Hanging Tree comments.

One: Derek Lacey will screw anything with a pulse:

A.His first wife, Susan  
B.Susan and Derek's babysitter—Joanne Marstowe—before and after she'd had Hannah, and still ten years later  
C.His second wife, Victoria (Vicky)  
D. Sharon Pike, Victoria's journalist sister. “Best lay I ever had.” Fortunately no children with her.  
E.And, God knows how he survived and got home unchanged—the Fairy Queen.

Two: The girls: 

ZOE Susan and Derek's daughter—Went to Fairy with Derek/Victoria's child, her half-sister Nicole, (whom I'm calling NICOLE-ALPHA) after seeing Derek screwing the babysitter, Joanne Marstowe. Zoe returned from Fairy with her eyes changed to hazel, and slight ability to glamour.

NICOLE-ALPHA stayed in Fairy for eleven years. Returned (with HANNAH MARSTOWE) with strong abilities to glamour, “harsh and commanding...pink and sparkly and hard as plastic.” She coerces her mother to bring her all the chocolate she wanted, and her aunt, journalist Sharon Pike, into a bizarre confrontation with the police at a press conference. When Sharon then drove to the Laceys, she was glamoured into hitting herself hard enough to draw blood. NICOLE-ALPHA attempts to glamour Peter into not swabbing her for DNA: “I don't mind if you think you did.”

Although ZOE thought she had never let go of NICOLE-ALPHA, she had gaps in her memory, and at some point the baby was switched for: 

NICOLE-BETA—Derek's child with the Fairy Queen, the changeling raised by Derek and Vicky for 11 years. NICOLE-BETA was the one who had the invisible friend Princess Luna (mwahaha) and called her friend HANNAH to come on moon walks with her. It's NICOLE-BETA who's abducted at the beginning of FS, as well as HANNAH MARSTOWE, but it's *NICOLE-ALPHA* who comes back.

HANNAH MARSTOWE—Derek's child with Joanne Marstowe, NICOLE-BETA's friend, and her half-sister. 

After the return, HANNAH is the first one to insist that Nicole isn't Nicole anymore. Vicky Lacey calls NICOLE-ALPHA "not-Nicole."  
The Fairy Queen appears to Vicky Lacey to get her to swap NICOLE-ALPHA back, again.

Vicky brings NICOLE-ALPHA to the swap, telling Peter that, “This isn't mine. Blood isn't everything—I want my daughter back.”

Afterward, Vicky, and god bless him, Derek have NICOLE-BETA back as their child again.

The fate of NICOLE-ALPHA? After Peter has been rescued from the swap, Beverley calls Nicole-Alpha “the evil little strop,” but plans to place her with Fleet, who's got “like a gazillion foster kids, and is married to a fae.”

And ZOE? She's been living in a bedsit, and when Peter tells her Dr. Walid would like a chat, (as well as an MRI, DNA, blood tests, and anything else he can think of) she's quite interested. (Does she want to be a special snowflake or an ordinary person?) Her excitement makes me think that she's going to get inspired to get a better life.

So—now it's all clear to me, yay! The rest of the book, BTW, centers on Peter, Beverley, and riverine intrigues, as well as the birds and the bees.


End file.
